GSR Forever Online Cheesy 70s Song Ficlet Contest
by csivegasrocks
Summary: Response to the challenge. The team on the rollercoaster of life and a kiss. Yum what better way to spend a day! Exactly 1000 words of fun! Please read, leave a review, and if you love it, vote for it! CHALLENGE WINNER!


Love Rollercoaster

Ficlet Challenge – GSR Forever Online 70's Song Challenge

_Author's note: I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery! And guess what, I don't own the The Ohio Players or the song Love Rollercoaster either – but its still one of my favorite 70s tunes!_

GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE GRISSOM SARA ROMANCE

Ecklie had demanded it. Grissom had resisted it. The Sheriff had overruled.

"A team build. Really?" Grissom asked Catherine, astounded. "I can't see how the city can afford this frivolity."

"Well, Conrad is having trouble keeping his team together, so he's going to make everyone suffer," Catherine replied.

Grissom bit the end of his pen. The directions were to create a team build experience to help build the morale of the team. The clincher was that it had to reflect the "character" of the team.

"Great," thought Grissom, "So, I can have a bull-riding, pole-dancing, basketball playing, Shakespeare reading, latex party?"

He thought about it for quite a while before deciding that a trip to the local amusement park would be appropriate. He called and booked a day at the Adventuredome behind the Circus Circus including laser tag and mini-golf.

He knew how his team would react. Skepticism. He was wrong.

"Awesome," Greg said enthusiastically as Grissom presented the news.

"They have really great hot dogs!" Warrick added, looking a little sheepish and adding, "Tina's nephew loves to go there."

The morning of the big event, the six showed up ready to play hard.

"First stop is laser tag," Grissom instructed his team.

"Partner off in two's" said Angie, the host. "The winning team gets dinner at The Steak House courtesy of Mr. Ecklie."

"I get Greg," Catherine yelled, "I'm sure you played a lot of laser tag, and I want the dinner!'

"I got Warrick," Greg declared.

"That's us then kid," Grissom grabbed Sara by the arm and moved towards the gear. "I'm happy," he added, "they don't know who is the best shot on the team do they?"

Sara smiled. She knew she could outshoot any of them, but never bragged about it. It just wasn't her style.

After donning the gear, they met on the battleground and entered the pitch dark playing field. It was a little unnerving to start with, but they quickly became accustomed to the darkness and began to play.

Catherine was the first hit. She was complaining loudly about this fact when she got hit again from behind. She turned around to see Grissom chuckling at his lucky shot. But before she could get a shot off, he disappeared behind an obstruction.

"Damn it Nick," Warrick yelled, "shoot the other team not me!"

"Where's Sara?" Greg asked.

They all looked around taking in as much as possible in the limited light. Sara was not to be seen.

They split up again, this time, aiming to shoot someone on Grissom's team. Grissom, finding a hiding place behind a man-made boulder, felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he turned around to see Sara with a finger up, indicating he should shush.

They both assumed a sniper's position behind the rock and quickly hit each of the opponents. It became apparent to the other teams that they were hiding behind the rock, and fire began coming in their direction. As Sara dodged a shot, she toppled over, falling directly on top of Grissom. For just a moment, there was nothing but the two of them. Laying directly on top of him, Sara reached down and placed a gentle kiss on Grissom's lips. Blocked by the goggles, the kiss was short, but sweet and intoxicating. 

The moment was broken by Greg Sanders, who came around the corner, unfazed by the sight of Sara and his boss locking lips. He fired directly into Sara's back, causing her sensor to light up.

Grissom reached for his laser and hit Greg for the fifth hit, putting him out of the game.

"Damn," Greg yelled, "I'm out!"

Grissom and Sara unwound themselves and returned to the game. Within minutes, the timer ran out and the clear winners were Grissom and Sara.

As the team removed their gear and began to discuss what they were going to do next, Greg slipped up behind Sara and sang quietly, "Your live is like a rollercoaster baby…" and then turned around and announced "Sara wants to ride the rollercoaster!"

She slugged him in the arm. He knew she didn't like coasters – he'd tried to get her to go with him before and she disclosed that she had never ridden one. She protested that it wasn't fear, she just didn't like them. But to prevent him from revealing anything to the team, she agreed to go.

Grissom, anxious to get on the rollercoaster and even more anxious to get close to Sara again, replied, "I'm up for that."

As the boarded the coaster, they broke into the pairs that had been determined at the laser tag.

Sara, unwilling to show her hesitation, swallowed and stepped into the cart.

"I love this," Grissom admitted, "This is one of my favorite coasters." His electric blue eyes were sparkling with anticipation. Sara felt weak in the knees. Not sure if it was from the coaster or from this incredibly sexy man, she grabbed his hand to steady herself and prepared to be thrown over the top of the first rise.

Later that night, as the others left, laughing loudly and enjoying each other's company, determined to head to Frank's for a drink prior to returning home. Grissom and Sara stayed behind to use their dinner certificate.

As they entered the restaurant, Grissom open the door for Sara and ushered her through with one hand gently behind the small of her back. The contact made electric chills run up her back.

While eating dinner, they talked about the day, and had comfortable conversation, reminding them of how they had become such close friends so quickly in the first place. Their connection was undeniable.

After the meal, they walked back out to the car.

"I think I know what to do about this…" he said, leaning over to kiss her tenderly. He used a soft, strong hands to guide her face to his, while grabbing her hand in his as he prepared for the ride of his life.

A/N – how about that – exactly 1000 words! Please leave me a review and a vote! :o) and as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
